


Identical

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, M/M, Majora's Mask, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link was fascinated about how some people of Termina look identical to the hylians…until he saw him.Kind of…a little sequel?of Link and the suspicious-looking beggar.





	Identical

They were identical,there wasn't any difference.Same hair,eyes,clothing styles,and,in some ways,same personality or way of thinking.Link found that weird,but fascinating.  
Anju didn't lose his cuccoos,but it indeed looked like she was searching for something.  
That bald man ran from one place to another too,even if he looked way more suspicious than the one he met back when he still mattered in Hyrule.  
That cheesy couple didn't dance on the streets,but they did on their shop.

Dancing,that's it.When he entered their shop out of curiosity and saw them dancing,he went away as fast as he could.

The twins laughed,played around and made some bad jokes,just like the twins that told him that…  
He shaked his head and ran away again.

When he found out that gorons in Termina liked music too,the memories kept flooding back.Slightly more saddened,he continued his missions to find the giants.

It was night time when he came back to Clock Town,and he found out that his suspicions about the bald man were true.Luckily,he helped the poor old lady without any effort and escorted her to her shop.Soon after that he wandered around those streets,sleepless.Time travel sure was complicated;his sleep pattern was awful.He didn't know how many hours he stayed awake,or how many hours he slept.He hoped that it didn't affect his appearance;he may have been a hero,supposed to only worry about his quest and all,but he still had the mind of a teenager…even if,physically,he wasn't one.How would he forget the age thing?he hated it.He wanted his grown up body back,he wanted his grown up life back.He wanted everything to be like before.He missed it so badly.There he had Navi,Zelda,Ruto,Malon…and him.

He blinked several times,trying to process what he just saw.He had a true stall here,and he was sitting down,looking at the wall thinking about who knows what.Link stepped back,unsure of what to do.But he was late;the redhead noticed him and smiled cheerfully.For a moment,the memories betrayed him,making him wish to run to him,hug him and never let him go."It's not him",he had to tell himself.But when he called him "little guy" with that lovely smile of his,that voice,that-…he couldn't bear it.While he told him about how the bank worked,once again,Link ran away.The banker asked if he was alright,Tatl chased him yelling at him about how weird he was acting.Link didn't care.


End file.
